A multichannel device for processing printed documents, in particular a multichannel envelope stuffing machine, is known from EP 1 997 646 A2. This machine comprises a first feed device and a second feed device as well as a handling station. The two feed devices each have a linear transport channel for printed documents, wherein the transport channel of the first feed device and the transport channel of the second feed device are arranged mutually perpendicular in some sections. Downstream of the transport channel of the first feed device, in a linear extension of the transport channel of this feed device, a merging station is arranged, in which the printed documents coming from the transport channel of the first feed device and the printed documents coming from the transport channel of the second feed device are merged. Downstream of the merging station, at least one insert station is arranged, in which inserts associated with printed documents can be added. The insert station(s) is/are adjoined by an envelope stuffing station, in which the documents collected in the merging station are combined into groups or stacks, or inserted together with the inserts added in the insert station into an envelope. Both the first feed device and also the second feed device are in each case associated with a reading station, by means of which the information associated with the printed documents is read and supplied as signals to a system control. The system control controls the system and in particular the transport of the printed documents from the two feed devices to the envelope stuffing station in accordance with the information that has been read out.
The known machine has been found to be disadvantageous with regard to its efficiency and its throughput, because, for the merging of the printed documents from the transport channel of the first feed device with the printed documents from the transport channel of the second feed device, the transport of the printed documents has to be interrupted (intermittently), so that the printed documents from the first feed device can be merged with the printed documents from the second feed device in the merging station. As a result of the clocked stopping of the transport of the printed documents in the transport channel of the first feed device or in the transport channel of the second feed device, and of the subsequent startup of the transport of the printed documents in the merging station, the throughput speed and thus the throughput of the machine decrease. Due to the arrangement of the transport channels of the first feed device and of the second feed device at right angles to one another in some sections, it is indeed necessary to deflect the movement direction of the printed documents coming from the transport channel of a given feed device by 90°, which requires stopping the transport of the printed documents coming from this feed device.